Cullens go to Martial Arts class!
by Clarisaa
Summary: The title pretty much says it all..! Cullens are vampires, Bella's still a human and engaged to Edward. Usual pairings.


**Hey you guys! So I was at my Martial Arts class yesterday and, as usual, I couldn't stop thinking about Twilight. So, that's when I wondered, what would happen if the Cullens went to a Martial Arts class? So here it is! Hope you like it!**

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I don't own any of the characters in this story, I just signed them up for Martial Arts class!**_

**Bella's POV**

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" was heard all over the Cullen house.

Edward and I were sitting on his bed, talking about the wedding. Emmett and Rosalie were doing…well, stuff. Jasper was reading. Carlisle was in his office, and Esme was in the kitchen doing God knows what. That just left one tiny little pixie responsible for this noise…

"Oh, my God! You guys! You gotta see this!" Alice squealed as she burst through Edward's bedroom door.

"Alice! Do you have no respect for my personal space? There's this new thing, you know, it's called knocking. People do it when they're about to enter someone else's room as a sign of respect," Edward said, clearly annoyed by Alice's sudden appearance.

"Whatever Edward. I'll tell Bella!" she said excitedly and then turned to face me.

"Oh, God. This can't be good," I said as I saw her eyes grow bigger and bigger when she approached me.

"Bella! I found this ad on the paper and—" Edward cut her off.

"You read the paper?" He chuckled.

"If you must know Mr. Rude, yes, yes I do read the newspaper," Alice said. Edward rolled his eyes.

"As I was saying before I as rudely interrupted by your fiancée here, I found this ad on the paper and I had an awesome idea!" She said.

Edward's eyes widened in horror probably form Alice's thoughts.

Now I was getting panicky, too. "Um, and what was the ad about?"

"Martial Arts of course!" She started bouncing in her place.

"Martial Arts? Are you out of your mind?! With my clumsiness I'll probably just knock myself out!" I nearly yelled.

At the mention of the words Martial Arts, clumsiness and 'knock myself out' Emmett ran into the bedroom immediately.

His hair was all messy, his shirt was unbuttoned and his shorts were on backwards.

Behind him was Rosalie —not looking any better, if that's even possible— with an angry look on her face.

"Emmett! Why the hell did you run off like that?" Rosalie hissed, then looked at us, "Oh, hi guys!"

Emmett looked at Rosalie, kissed her head, and then ran to Alice's side. "What did you just say?"

"We should all go to Martial Arts class!"

Edward, who hadn't talked yet, glared at her and said, "No, we are most definitely _not _going to Martial Arts class. It is way to dangerous for Bella. Plus, we might hurt some of the other students since we have super strength and all."

"I'm going to have to agree with Edward," Jasper said, entering the room. "If a drop of blood is spilled in that class, with as much control as we may have, there's the possibility that we'll kill the people there."

"Jazz, I looked into the future, everything's going to be absolutely fine! This is going to be so much fun!" Alice clapped.

"So, what do we get to do there?" Emmett asked.

Rosalie hit him hard on the back of the head, "Please excuse his stupidity, he'll get it in a sec."

3

2

1

"Ohh! We get to hit people? Score!" He said, high fiving Jasper.

"So? What do you say?" Alice asked me.

"Um, sure?" I said, more as a question rather than an answer.

"Yes! Guys, this is going to be so awesome! Oh. My. God! We need to go shopping for uniforms!" Alice started bouncing in her place again.

"Don't you think we should sign up first?" Jasper asked her.

"Oh no. I already did. I was just telling you about Martial Arts to see if you liked it, but even if you didn't, you'd have to go anyways! Aren't I smart?" She chirped.

"Sure, whatever you say," Emmett said.

"I'm going to change so we can all go shopping!" Rosalie said before leaving the room, dragging Emmett with her.

"Wait, what do you mean 'so we can all go shopping'? We have to go, too?" I heard Emmett whine.

"Yep. We are _all_ going!" was the last thing I heard from Rosalie's fading voice.

"Okay. Guys, get ready and we'll meet downstairs in ten minutes!" Alice said as she left with Jasper.

All the girls rid on Alice's Porsche, and the guys on Emmett's Jeep.

Alice was driving, Rosalie had called shotgun, and I was at the back. Music blasted in the car and we sang along.

_(Let's Drop!)  
(Yeah)  
(Come On)_

_I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door (front door)  
Your body's cold, but girl we're getting so warm  
And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside (get inside)  
Tonight you're falling in love (let me go now)  
The feelings stirring me up (here we go now)_

_Now if she does it like this will you do it like that  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back  
Now if she moves like this, will you move it like that (come on)_

_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it_

Now all three of us started screaming and raising our hands in the air.

_Your lips tremble but your eyes are in a straight stare (straight stare)  
your on the bed but your clothes are laying right there  
And I was thinking of places that I could hide  
Tonight you're falling in love (let me go now)  
The feelings stirring me up (here we go now)_

_Now if she does it like this will you do it like that  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back  
Now if she moves like this, will you move it like that (come on)_

_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it_

_I saw you dancing and I couldn't get you off my mind  
(I could tell that you could tell that I was taking my time)  
I was thinking of ways that you would stay and be mine  
(You're body's shaking, turn me on, so I can turn out the lights)_

BEEEEEEEP! I opened my eyes to find an annoyed man driving a mini van right beside us. I immediately shut my mouth, put my head down and tried to cover my face with my hair. Alice, through the rearview mirror, smiled an evil grin and started singing even louder.

_Now if she does it like this will you do it like that  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back  
Now if she moves like this, will you move it like that (come on)_

_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it_

"C'mon Bella!" Rosalie said.

I sat up straight and continued singing along.

_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it_

"Woooo!" Rosalie yelled.

"Take that!" Alice spat to the annoyed man that was still driving beside us.

The man rolled his eyes and drove past us.

"That was fun," I said.

"Hell yeah that was!" Rosalie said.

**Hey guys! So, first chapter! Any suggestions for the upcoming ones? Hope you liked it! Review!**

**PS: Read my other story "Running Away From Words"!! :P **

**PPS: Love you all!! :D **


End file.
